GaaSaku lemon fanfic
by Jesse FIrefly
Summary: She's on her own having private time.. Or so she thinks.. Rated M for lemon and rather detailed :) Enjoy


She gasped softly, purring out his name breathlessly. Her finger slid over the bundle of nerves between her thighs as she tilted her head back into her feathered pillow in pleasure. Long pink her splayed out on the soft pillow pushing further into it, as moans filled the small room as she neared her release.  
"Ga-Gaara!" She almost screamed in pleasure as she climaxed all over her fingers, sending waves of almost vibrating pleasure through her entire body, making her tingle from head to toe. She lay atop the covers, panting hard with her hand between her thighs, which were spread wide, letting her imagination wander as she though of his hand being there, not her own.

She gasped loudly, as if suppressing a moan at what she thought were her fingers twitch, to find out her hand wasn't moving at all. She sat up fast, only to feel a pair of surprisingly warm and soft lips on her own. Opening her eyes wider than before, she was met with a pair of jade green eyes, staring back at her lustfully. She yelped loud, pulling away from the warm lips, she stared only seeing a pair of jade eyes, much like her own emerald green eyes. After a couple of seconds, she began to take in the rest of the features of the other person; blood red chin length hair, swept to one side showing a kanji tattoo which spelled out 'love' in the same shade as the hair, a strong looking jaw, soft lips of which had just kissed her, and rather passionately at that, and were also smirking in amusement at the look of shock on her face. She didn't look at the rest of his body after seeing his lean but muscled arms and torso with nothing to cover them.  
"G-Gaara?!" she gasped softly, her voice barely above a whisper  
"How did you get in here?!" He chuckled, his voice sounding deep and husky, he leaned in toward her, his lips almost touching her hair, then he whispered in a soft voice;  
"You left the door unlocked"  
Emerald eyes widened in horror at knowing his statement was indeed true  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, slightly fearing the answer, but at the same time, feeling slightly excited  
"Well.." He started "after hearing all the noise you've been making the past week or so every night, I thought I'd see if you're okay, and by the look of things, you're more than ok" he finished with a smirk  
She breathed heavy "how long have you been in here?"  
He chuckled again "long enough" he whispered huskily.

She gave a breathless moan and pushed her hips upwards into his, finding that he was completely naked. He groaned in pleasure, and immediately grabbed her hips, pushing himself down against her hot, wet core, pressing his throbbing erection against her core, and slid forward slightly brushing her clit, making her moan again, only this time louder. Her head fell back against her pillow once more, as she moaned in time with his light thrusts against her clit, after a few minutes of doing that getting harder, he stopped suddenly, just as she started to get close.  
She looked up to find him staring at her with a questioning look.  
"what's wrong?" She asked, slightly worried about the look he was giving her. He took a deep breath, asking if she was still a virgin as he released the breath. She looked at him with slight shock and slowly nodded her head, he bit his lip then leaned against her neck, nibbling lightly up to her ear, only to nibble the edge and lick up the shell of her ear  
"I'll be careful then" he said breathlessly, and she nodded, as if allowing him permission to enter her.  
Slowly but carefully, he pushed his now very large and hard, throbbing erection into her hot, wet core. She made noise between a moan in pain and pleasure, he bit his lip at her tightness. Once the pain had subsided, she breathed heavily and licked and bit his ear, and at that, he knew he was allowed to move without causing her pain. He set them a slow rhythm, so she could get used to the feel of him moving, she moaned for him to go faster and deeper, and he complied happily. Her moans and his grunts/groans gradually became louder as they both neared their climax. He could feel her walls clenching tightly around him, and let out a loud moan, in which she could feel his erection twitch slightly inside her, making her moan as she clawed his back. He let out a loud moan, almost yelling her name as he released his load inside her, and the feeling she let out a scream of pure pleasure and climaxed all over his throbbing erection. They both lay there, panting and sweating as he stared down at her with a mix of love and lust in his eyes, she smiled and said;  
"I love you Gaara, so much. I always have.." He smiled and kissed her softly and passionately  
"Sakura, I have waited so long for you to say that, and for this.. I lov e you Sakura Haruno, I always have, and I always will." Her eyes welled up with tears and she snuggled happily against him, kissing his neck. Soon after they both fell asleep, cuddled in each others arms.

-xEndx-


End file.
